The Ultimate Gathering
by roc-rider
Summary: The worlds are starting to begin there own cold war with there own secret warriors and Rakari and Suiton stumble across the secret that can turn the war around. The rating will change!


AN: I don't own any characters except for Rakari Aarkir and Suiton Tunosi at the moment;)

An alarm is going off in a room that smelled off four day old pizza. It sounded foreign to the teen sleeping in the mess of the room. He ,with all of his conscience will power, forced himself to pull the sheets off his bed and sit up to turn off the alarm.

He rummaged through his room to find his outfit for the day. He took out a black t-shirt with some black cargo pants he equipped both of his waist long blades in the arch in his back , he had went through long class to be able to carry any weapon anywhere counseled, and through on a black trench coat to cover the swords.

"Rakari if you miss the bus today I'm not taking you to school today. Gas is way to fucking expensive to be doing that anymore," said a woman's voice directed to the teen.

"Yes mom," said the teen as he took his messenger bag backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He glanced at the clock and went wide eye. "Damn, I'm going to have to run to make the bus stop." He threw open the door and sprinted to the bus stop.

"I hate taking the damn city bus to school," Rakari said. His school was to poor to afford school buses so he had to make the three and a half hour to get to his school because he was court ordered to a military school. The bus was coming so Rakari got his bus card slipped it into the slot grab his transfer and sat down. He looked out the window and in the reflection; a man's face hidden by the shadow of his hood was looking at him. He got an uneasy feeling that something was about to go down.

He pulled the wire to get off the bus to transfer to the on that would get him to school. The man got off as well and followed him to the stop where the next bus came in five minutes. The man stop ten yards away from the booth. Rakari was looking around for ways to lure him into a trap and saw a corner that would be good enough.

He went around the corner a waited for the man to come around the corner. An arm hooked around his neck and he took the arm and threw him over his shoulder with ease and saw it was the man that was followed him. Rakari saw the bus at the stop. He ran to it quick and try to put the transfer in but his hand was shaking. He looked behind him and the guy was gone. He was able to put in the transfer and sat down and when he looked out the window for the guy and saw him taking a seat in the reflection of the window.

Rakari moved back a couple of seats and started to watch the man watching him and when Rakari's stop came he sprinted to school and the man ran after him. He ran past one of his buddies. His buddy saw the man run after Rakari and chased after the man and talked the man down. Rakari looked back behind him and saw his buddy holding the man down and ran back to see why the man was chasing him.

"Why are you following me," ordered Rakari

"I'm trying to protect you," the man said struggling for air

"From wha," Rakari was cut off because he was tackled by another cloaked figure. Rakari took one of his swords out with lightning speed and held it to the figures neck and pulled off the hood and a girl no older than he was.

"Suiton pull off his hood," Rakari ordered Suiton. Suiton obey the order and pulled off his hood. Rakari was surprised to see a boy also no older than he was.

"What is your guy's names," Rakari questioned the couple.

"I'm Sora and she is Kairi And we're trying to protect you from those we can not tell at this time for they are watching us right know," said the boy AKA Sora.

"Why not tell us know? They know their name you know their name. We're the only ones that do not know their names

"They call them selves Noiyazina witch mean the dark travelers," Sora explained

"So why are they coming after us and how do you know they're trying to hurt us?' Rakari ask worried of what the answer might be.

"I never said they were going to hurt you two," Sora said

"Two that mean they're after me too then right?" Suiton asked while piecing together the pieces.

Before Sora could answer the question Rakari interrupted him. "What do you mean that they aren't trying to hurt us?"

"Yes Suiton they are going after you too," Sora said then looked at Rakari, "They want to recruit you because you have hidden abilities that can make or break the war between."

"Good and evil right?" Rakari interrupted

"No, it is between Noiyazina and the Zaianition (which is our organization). The reason we fight is to allow all the realities to be disconnected to keep the universe from imploding and destroying every thing that we know. While the Noiyazina thinks that they can control the connection between the worlds."

"Really?" Rakari asked

"No it is a fight between good and evil but to another level," Kairi said while punching Sora in the arm for the lie.


End file.
